The Dark Kings
by Fox King jm
Summary: How far will two brothers, go for revenge? Will Naruto and Menma became, Heartless, Hollows, Kishi, Demons... or something else? Many crossovers, horror, and more. Naruto x Kushina x Hinata x Harem. Menma mini Harem. I do not own anything.
1. C-1: Rebrith

**Hi again guys and girls. Johnny here with another Fanfic, this Fanfic is a dark and mostly about revenge. This Fanfic will have: blood, gore, violence, strong langue, disturbing images, Lemons in future chapters, and more. (****You have been warned.****) Okay then, I do not own, Naruto, Bleach, Soul Eater, Kingdom Hearts, or anything I use in this Fanfic. So please enjoy, The Dark Kings. **

**XxxxX Konoha XxxxX **

In the jail cells of Konoha were the two brothers, Naruto Uzumaki and Menma Uzumaki. The Uzumaki brothers had been arrested, for injuring Sasuke Uchiha while bringing him back to Konoha. The Higher ups of Konoha had blamed them for almost killing the Uchiha heir, and we're senates to death in front of the entire village. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade did everything in her power to stop the Higher ups, from executing Naruto and Menma. But sadly she failed. Their mother Kushina Uzumaki was deeply heartbroken, that her sons we're about to die at midnight in front of the village. Some of Naruto and Menma's friends and Jonin masters, also try to stop the two Uzumaki brothers from death tonight. But they also failed. The two Uzumaki brothers steer that the full moon, knowing that their end was near.

"So this is it, Nii-san?" Menma asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto said.

"…"

"I can't believe it… we brought back, Sasuke-teme and this is how they thank us?! By killing us, for bringing him back home?!" Menma said in anger.

"And Sakura… I can't believe she would choose him over us. The little bitch, she'll be sorry one day I promise her that." Naruto growled.

"If there is such a thing as justice, I hope they will suffer for their wicked deeds. God… if you are there… please let me and Naruto, have our revenge against the wicked villages." Menma said.

"Oh, Kaa-chan…. I hope you are alright." Naruto said, while parrying for their mother's safety.

"Nii-san…" Menma said quietly.

Hours had passed, it was 10 minutes to midnight. The Uzumaki brothers heard a whisper by the door.

"Naruto… Menma…"

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I come to see you guys." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"To see us die?" Menma growled.

"No, to say I'm sorry." Kakashi said.

"…"

"I was a fool, for choosing Sasuke over you two. I hope you would hear me out, to say I'm truly sorry… Naruto… Menma…" Kakashi said, as he looked at the floor in shame.

"…"

"We forgive you, Kakashi. But we can not forgive the villages." Naruto said.

"I know… Tsunade-sama did everything she could to help you two, as did we." Kakashi stated.

"We?" Menma asked.

"I'm not the only one who came to see you." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Naruto-kun… Menma-kun…"

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I think she has something to say, Nii-san." Menma replied.

"Naruto-kun, I love you." Hinata said, as she was crying her heart out.

"…"

"…"

"You… love me, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I always have, and always will. I would do anything to be next to you. I will never love anyone else, but you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as she kissed the boy she loved.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"It's almost time, we have to go, Hinata." Kakashi said, as he heard the steps of the guards coming this way.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun… Menma-kun…" Hinata said, as she cried more.

"Bye, Kakashi… Hinata-san…" Menma said.

"Hinata-chan, please take care of our Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"I will." Hinata said, as she and Kakashi left.

After that the Uzumaki brothers, prayed for their safety. The guards came to take the brothers to their demise.

"The time has come to die… fox demons."

"…"

**XxxxX The Execution Stands XxxxX **

The children of the village slept without knowing what the adults were doing. The adults of the village were all there to wetness the execution of Naruto and Menma. They could not wait to see the fox demons die. This village was wicked, curl, and down right rotten. The Uzumaki brothers were beaten, had burn marks, striped naked, bleeding from their heads and bodies, and bound in chains. They both stepped forward, and then got on their knees, steering at the evil people of Konoha. They mocked them, spit at them, they called them demons, and cheered for their deaths.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Menma Uzumaki are here to be executed."

The people cheered. Executing two young boys was just sick and pure evil. Kazutoshi Sugi the leader of the Higher ups is a man with black hair, blue eyes, in his thirties, and a man who sees the Uzumaki brothers as demons. He and the rest of the Higher ups watched from the sidelines, while Tsunade cried for the two boys. Kushina was in the crowds, she cried, she prayed, and screamed, but the people didn't care. Two men wearing black robes, while wearing Shinigami masks, stepped forward with two long swords. Their blades touched Naruto and Menma's throat, waiting for the Higher ups to order to kill them.

"How do you demons pledged?" Kazutoshi asked.

"…"

"Humph, no matter you demons are going to die anyway. If you two beg for mercy, now is the time to do so." Kazutoshi said.

"We'll pay for you're crimes… we swear it… when the time comes, not even God can save you from us." Naruto growled.

"You and you're fucking worthless people… we'll be the ones begging for mercy… we swear it, even in death." Menma also growled.

"You two don't scare me." Kazutoshi said, as he snapped his fingers.

The masked men pointed their long swords on Naruto and Menma's back. Ready to kill them at any monument, the Uzumaki brothers moaned and groaned in pain.

"It's time to die. So long demons… have a nice trip to Hell." Kazutoshi said, as he snapped his fingers again.

**XxxxX with Kushina XxxxX **

"No please, stop! My babies! My Sons! Please mercy!" Kushina cried, while Shizune and Jiraiya hold her back.

"Please, Kushina-san don't do it." Shizune said, trying to calm her down.

"Kushina, I know it hurts, but you have to calm yourself down. Or else you'll be killed as well." Jiraiya said, as Kushina was calming down.

"I don't care… Jiraiya-san… Shizune-san… please… please kill me…" Kushina said, as she cried more.

"…"

"Let me die… let me die, so I can be with my children… please kill me. Let me die with my sons tonight…" Kushina said, as she had given up hope.

**XxxxX back with Naruto and Menma XxxxX **

"So, this is it huh? Goodbye Ototo…" Naruto said giving Menma a smile.

"Goodbye… Nii-san…" Menma said returning the smile.

The masked men pierced their hearts, thus killing both Uzumaki brothers as they bleed to death. After a full minute, withdrew their swords making the Uzumaki brothers lifeless bodies fell from the execution stands, and hit the hard cold ground. Everyone cheered, but the ones who loved Naruto and Menma cried. Kushina's eyes widen in horror, the lost of her two sons completely crushed her mind.

"The Demons are no more!" Kazutoshi shouted, making the crowed cheered even louder.

It was a dark night that day, as the moon turned blood red and the clouds turned black. After the execution of Naruto and Menma, the people of Konoha cheered and had parties all night. This village will one day pay for its sins… as for Kushina…

**XxxxX with Kushina XxxxX **

Kushina walked over to her two son's lifeless bodies. She held Naruto and Menma tight, thinking to herself it's just a bad dream. Both of her sons are dead, their blood stained her hands and clothes, as tears came down her face. It wasn't a bad dream… it was a nightmare called reality.

"My beloved sons… you're Kaa-chan is here… I'll take good care of you… I'll get you nice and clean…" Kushina said, as she held their corpuses tighter she then felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Kushina-san… I'm so sorry… I'm truly sorry… I did everything I could to stop this, but they wouldn't listen to me… for that, I'm deeply sorry." Tsunade said, as she cried with Kushina.

"It's not you're fault Tsunade-sama… it's Konoha who killed my sons… I hope to God they will suffer for their sins…" Kushina cried.

Tsunade used her jacket to cover Kushina and her sons. Shizune and Jiraiya brought towels, to clean Naruto and Menma's blood. The next day Naruto and Menma's loved ones gave them a propber burial, their mother, their Hokage, their senseis, and their friends where all there accept Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi was ashamed of Sasuke and Sakura that they thought, so little of Naruto and Menma. They all said their goodbyes to Naruto and Menma.

"Goodbye, Naruto-chan… Goodbye, Menma-chan… one day we'll all be together again. I love you my sons, now, always, and forever." Kushina said, as she kissed Naruto and Menma goodbye.

Izumo and Kotetsu buried Naruto and Menma, their burials are now complete. Everyone stood in silence, praying for the Uzumaki bothers to find their way to the afterlife. Things would ever be the same again… because no one can hide their sins forever… they will suffer, they will regret the choice they made, and they will pay with their lives. Naruto and Menma will return… not sooner or later… but they are returning…

**XxxxX ? XxxxX **

Naruto slowly awoke from his sleep, to see his brother next to him. Menma then slowly awoke from his sleep as well, the two Uzumaki brothers looked that their surroundings. They saw nothing, but endless darkness. Where are they, are they in Heaven? Or are they in Hell?

"Where are we, Nii-san?" Menma asked.

"I'm not so sure, Ototo." Naruto said.

"**We're in between the Light and Darkness." **

"Kyuubi?" Naruto said.

"You are here too, fur ball?" Menma asked.

"**Humph, is that anyway to greet someone? But never mind that, I smell something coming… its so fowl… like death and madness…" **Kyuubi stated.

Naruto and Menma saw some strange creatures, which came from the darkness. The first creatures were all black, with yellow eyes. The next creatures were animal like, with skeleton fragments. Then human like creatures, came from the darkness, with blood lusted grins and third eyes in the middle of their foreheads. Then demons appeared, they looked like something from you're worst nightmare, there were so many and big and small, with the hunger for human flesh. And finally shades of the darkness itself.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked.

"Nii-san… what do we do?" Menma asked.

Before Naruto could answer, the creatures attacked them. Scratching them, biting them, and ripping their flesh from their very bodies, they cried out in pain. It was hell for the two Uzumaki brothers, how could this had happened? Then Naruto and Menma both remembered… their fear turned into hate, and then everything turned into a blur. The Uzumaki brothers awoke later, to see blood, souls, hearts, chakra, reiatsu, and shades of darkness all around them.

"What happened, Nii-san?" Menma asked.

"I'm not so sure, Ototo." Naruto replied.

Naruto, then turn his sight to one of the souls that float by. He grabbed it.

"Hmm…" Naruto said.

"Nii-san?" Menma said, steering at his brother.

"_**Hmm… I wonder what the kits are going to do now. Something tells me, it will be so much fun… heh heh heh…" **_The Kyuubi thought, while grinning.

Something told Naruto to eat it. He then ate and swallowed the soul, Naruto motionless for a moment… then a wicked disturbing grin appeared on Naruto's face. Menma then saw Naruto's grin, and then he knew what it meant. Menma then eat some of the souls. Naruto and Menma, they drink the blood, and ate the souls, hearts, chakra, reiatsu, and the darkness. It was… delicious, the fox demon grin grows bigger, seeing Naruto and Menma's dark side. The new powers that run though their bodies was amazing, it was like nothing before… what should the brothers do with their powers first.

"What power… it's nothing like anything before, maybe even… heh heh heh…" Naruto said, while laughing evilly.

"It's true, Nii-san… what should we do with, our powers first?" Menma asked.

Out of no where, a bright light appeared. The Uzumaki brothers got blinded, and now the brothers where standing in front of powerful beings.

"Hello, Naruto-kun… Menma-kun…"

"Who are you?" Both the Uzumaki brothers asked.

The beings that stood before Naruto and Menma were the Spirit King, Kami, Yama, Yami, and The Shinigami. The Grim Reaper, who was also there, was wearing all black robes, with one angel wing. The priestess of light Mithra was also present, Ai Ennma also known as Hell Girl, and finally an Angel wear a white hood, while wearing holy armor that wheeled a claymore sword.

"Do you know why you two are here?" The Spirit King asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You two are here for a once in a lifetime chance, so please listen." Kami stated.

"A lifetime chance?" Menma said.

"**Well, kits it seems we will got another chance in life… with interest." **Kyuubi stated.

"Really…" The Uzumaki brothers smirked.

"…"

"**How long are you going to take that form, Kurama-sama?" **Yami asked.

"Kurama?" The Uzumaki brothers asked in confusion.

"The Kyuubi's real name, and that from she's taking." Ai stated.

"SHE?!" Both brothers shouted.

"**You immortals are no fun. Giving away my name and identity just like that, it's not fair. Oh well, I wanted to tell Naruto-kun and Menma-kun myself (sigh). I might as well show you my true form, thanks for nothing immortals." **Kyuubi or rather Kurama stated, as she was transforming into her true from.

Kurama transformed into a beautiful woman. She had long black and red hair, with two long bangs. Her fox ears were also red, she shared Naruto and Menma's whisker marks. Her eyes were blood red, her breast size was about D to E-cups. She wore a black and red kimono, with fox demons on it, showing her big formed rear-end, and her tails swing around. Her skin was flawless, a true beauty. The two brothers were speechless.

"…"

"**Surprise? Well, I can't blame you, Naruto-kun… Menma-kun… but now you know. But never mind that now, let's hear that offer." **Kurama stated, as she, Naruto, and Menma turned their sight back to the immortals.

"That's right, we have an offer you two." The Spirit King said.

"**To have you're revenge, and to became immortals." **The Reaper said.

"**Yes, to get revenge against Konoha and you're plotted killers." **Yama stated.

"Plotted killers? I thought Konoha killed us." Menma said.

"Yes, they did, but it was a plot. You see, Naruto-kun and Menma-kun it was more then the people of Konoha that planed you're deaths." Mithra stated.

"Not just Konoha… but others…" Naruto growled.

"That's right, there are many others that saw you and your brother as a threat." Kami said.

"Who are the others?" The brothers growled in anger.

"The Daimyos of many nations, The Yondaime Raikage, Sosuke Aizen, Shao Kahn, Dong Zhuo, and many others, they are the one who plotted you're deaths." Ai stated.

"I see… so they plotted our deaths. Okay, is there a price of the offer?" Naruto asked.

"…"

"**No tricks, no prices, and no risk." **The Shinigami stated.

"**It's true. He will explain everything, to you." **Yami said, as she pointed at the hooded Angel.

"God, send me to give you a message." The Angel stated.

"And what's the message?" Menma asked.

"You can have your revenge, but my God, only wants you to slay you're killers, the wicked, and the damned. Spare the children of Konoha, and the innocent. That is all." The Angel said.

"**Well, Naruto-kun… Menma-kun… what do you say?" **Kurama said, as she and the other immortals waited for the brothers' answer.

"Deal." Naruto said with an evil grin.

"Heh heh heh… alright, Nii-san." Menma said who also had an evil grin.

"_**That's the way… Naruto-kun… Menma-kun… I can't wait to see you, boys in action. It will be so much fun… heh heh heh… and I will help too. Konoha, you will pay for your sins." **_Kurama thought while licking her lips.

"In three years… we'll be training in the darkness. So, enjoy your final moments Konoha, we will have our revenge." Naruto laughed evilly.

"A wise choice, Nii-san… and we'll kill those cowards, who plotted our deaths." Menma said, as he laughed with his brother.

The immortals watched, the Uzumaki brothers laughed. Konoha's time is coming… they will pay for the sins they commented. They will have their revenge… the brothers trained in the Darkness, Hueco Mundo, and even in Hell. The brothers even got some training from the immortals. Have these boys became, Heartless, Hollows, Kishi, Demons… or something else? As the years had gone by, the brothers got even stronger then before. The brothers are returning to seek revenge on their killers, they will die for their crimes and their souls never find rest. Because even in death they will be punished, they will be in the deepest pit of Hell for all time and space. The brothers have returned…

**XxxxX Time skip 3 years later in the world of the living XxxxX **

A black carriage with ten black horses pulling it was ridding on a road near a Daimyo's castle. The carriage rider worn all black, with a hood, and an Oni mask that hide his face. As the carriage was getting closer to the castle, the guards stopped the carriage to see who it was.

"Stop, who goes there?"

"You dear stopped us? Show some respect to my masters or else…"

"Its okay, Dokimaru."

"A thousand apologies, Nobunaga-sama." Dokimaru said.

"Lord N-Nobunaga?"

The carriage door opened, a young man about 16 stepped out of the carriage. He had blond hair, worn all black Samurai armor with Demons destines on it, and a Demon Fox mask. He also had a red cape with a Nine Tailed Fox on it, devouring humans.

"We were invited to the castle, by you're master." Nobunaga said.

"Yes, but… who else is with you, Nobunaga-sama?"

"My brother Caocao and our beautiful maiden, Yoko are here with me." Nobunaga stated.

"Oh, we're very sorry. This way my Lords and Lady, open the gates!"

Nobunaga stepped back in the carriage, making their way to the castle doors. Nobunaga stepped out of the carriage along with his brother, Caocao. Caocao is a young man 16 like his brother, with black hair, who also worn all black Samurai armor with skulls on it, and also worn a Fox mask. Final their maiden, Yoko stepped out of the carriage. Yoko is a beautiful woman, which looked like she was in her thirties. She had black and red hair, with bangs. She worn a kimono with the Demons of Hell on it, her kimono is big with two long sleeves, and that shown most of her large breast. She had a slash that looked like it is made out of Fox tails. Like her masters, she also worn a Fox mask. The three stepped out of the carriage, to be greeted by the Daimyo Lord of the castle.

"Welcome my dear friends welcome. I am, Daigo Sato." Daigo said.

Daigo is an overweight man, with long brown hair and a beard. He is a Daimyo Lord of a small nation. He had worn expensive robes, clothes, and jewelries. Daigo is a greedy man, who loves money and food. And he also has a big mouth, in which case he ever shuts up.

"Who are you, my friends?" Daigo asked.

"…"

"Ah, not men of many words I see. Oh well, no matter. Oh, my… who is this beautiful woman here? Daigo asked.

"That's Yoko-chan." Caocao replied.

"My, my… she is sure quite something." Daigo said, while looking at her large breast.

"Daigo…" Nobunaga stated.

"Daigo… if you wish not to be blinded by me, by pulling out your eyes… I suggest you stop steering at my breast." Yoko stated, making Daigo flinch.

"…"

"Besides, my body belongs to my Nobunaga-kun, and Caocao-kun if he so desires." Yoko said, wrapping her arms around Nobunaga.

"Oh, my… that is a shame, but anyway. Come in, come in our feast awaits. And let's talk about business and more." Daigo said.

In the castle, there was a feast fit for a king and his knights. There were many kinds of dishes, roast beef, turkeys, fruits, wine, and many more. Nobunaga sat down at the other side of the table, while his brother Caocao and Yoko sat by his sides. Daigo sat in his own thorn, and started eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Come now, my friends, eat. There's plenty, eat." Daigo said.

"We will, but first I'd like to talk some… business." Nobunaga said.

"Oh, yes. What would you like to talk about, Nobunaga-sama?" Daigo asked.

"You're plans of the world." Nobunaga stated.

"Oh, I see. Very well, then. We Daimyo Lords, are wealthy and all, but there are more things we want. We want to live like Gods of our own paradise, with money, food, wine, land, cities, power, and beautiful women. And we take whatever we want, from other people for our own wealth and power. All those things, and many more, and there are some other people with Godlike powers that will help us reach that goal." Daigo stated, taking a bite out of a turkey leg.

"Really? And who are these people with Godlike powers?" Nobunaga asked.

"Sosuke Aizen, Shao Kahn, and many more of our allies, but for them to help us we needed to strike a deal. They agreed to our deal. We told them about our paradise, but they also said to kill those who would get in our way. Like those two brothers." Daigo stated.

"What brothers?" Nobunaga asked.

"Hmm… I believe their names were, Naruto and Menma. The Uzumaki brothers, with the Kyuubi's Yin and Yig chakra sealed inside of them. Their mother Kushina is a true beauty, and a strong woman to bear strong and powerful children, thanks to her clan abilities. After their deaths, the Yondaime Raikage would ask her to marry him, but she would always refuse. The Raikage tired to take Kushina when she was a little girl many years ago, but that fool, Minato Namikaze saved her. Oh, well… it's not like she can have anymore kids anyway." Daigo stated.

"What do you mean by that, Daigo?" Nobunaga asked.

"Well… she tried to commit suicide, by drinking a ninja liquid that destroys the human body. But the Hokage saved her, she saved her eternal organs, but the liquid destroyed her reproductive organs. So she can no longer have any children. There's no used for a worthless bitch like her anyway. Also that brilliant Uchiha fellow is making a name for himself. I heard he's trying to be the next Hokage, and that Sakura girl is wonderful too. So anyway, I invite you here to join our alliance, so what do you say?" Daigo asked, waiting for Nobunaga's answer.

"Sure, but let's finish this wonderful meal first." Nobunaga said.

"Oh, yes indeed." Daigo said.

Daigo took a slurp of his soup, then took another… he tasted something funny. He looked at the soup to see it red and thick… like… like blood.

"W… what the?" Daigo said in fear.

"Is something a matter?" Nobunaga asked.

"Umm… no, nothing at all." Daigo said.

"This food looks, so delicious." Yoko said.

"Yes, I hope it taste good too." Caocao said.

Daigo looked at the food once again, shocked in horror, the food turned rotten. The food was covered in blood, with maggots, worms, and leeches crawling and eating the food. And the smell… it smelled like… death. Daigo was scared beyond anything, he then looked at the empty chairs to see the undead. They slowly turn to him, giving him disturbing smiles. Then the darkness surrounded them, with yellow, white and red eyes steering at him. He wanted to run, but he was paralyzed with fear. His mouth dried, his eyes widen, and his heart was about to burst.

"My, God… w-what the hell is this?" Daigo said in fear.

"You're worst nightmare." Nobunaga said.

Daigo run for his life, he run as fast as he can. Daigo screamed for help, with Nobunaga, Caocao, and Yoko calmly walking not to far behind him.

"G-Guards! Guards! Someone, anyone, HELP ME!" Daigo yelled in horror.

Daigo reached the doors, only to see empty Samurai armor. Nothing was left of his guards… no bodies, no blood, not a thing. Daigo turned to see, Nobunaga, Caocao, and Yoko coming tows him. He fell to the floor in terror.

"Who are you?" Daigo asked in fear

"Oh, you don't remember us? How sad, you said something about our mother… oh, yes… there's no need for a worthless bitch, if I recalled." Nobunaga said.

"N-no way… that's imposable… you two are supposed to be dead…" Daigo said with fear in his heart.

Nobunaga and Caocao remove their mask revealing themselves as, Naruto and Menma Uzumaki. The brothers, who died three years ago, are back from the grave. Daigo slowly backed away, little did he know the darkness behind him. It scratched him, the pain was unbearable. The scratch burned Daigo, it was like it was on fire… but it was no ordinary fire… it was… Hellfire. Then out of no where Hollows came out of the darkness, steering at Daigo like a feast. Their mouths drooled over the fat man, they wanted to eat him now. But they waited for their Kings, to allow them to eat.

"But how…? T-this can't be real…" Daigo said in fear.

"Oh, it's real." Yoko said.

"That's right, my dear Kurama-chan." Naruto said.

"Kurama?" Daigo asked.

"You would know her better as, the Kyuubi." Naruto replied.

"But we don't call her that, it's very disrespectful." Menma stated.

Kurama removed her mask as well, she then wrapped her tails around Naruto and Menma.

"**Oh, you boys know how to make a woman feel good about herself. So, what should we do with this filthy pig right here."** Kurama said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"I think we should kill him, for insulting our beloved Kaa-chan." Menma said.

"W-wait please… don't kill me… please… I'll do anything you want, just please don't kill me… please…" Daigo begged.

"Tell us everything you know, or we'll kill you in a very worst way possible." Naruto said.

"A-alright… I'll tell you what you need to know." Daigo said.

"First, where is Aizen's castle and what is he planning? Shao Kahn is also planning a tenth mortal combat tournament. Who are his, lapdogs?" Naruto asked.

"Aizen's castle is in Hueco Mundo he's planning to take a girl with special powers, and Shao Kahn's henchmen are Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Goro. Their tournament will be held in Outworld. Many fighters will be there, and Aizen is a Soul Reaper, he also has powerful Arrancars called Espada. And for the other Daimyo Lords, are planning something in a month. That's everything I know, I swear… so are you going to let me live?" Daigo asked hopping that they will let him go.

"Hmm… you did told us everything you know, so I suppose me, my brother, and Kurama-chan will let you live." Naruto said, as they took their leave.

"…"

Daigo felt relief thinking to himself that he was safe, till he saw the hungry Hollows. The Hollows steered at the overweight man, with hunger, bloodlust, and a look of a promise of a slow and painful death. Fear gripped his heart once more, as the Hollows drooled. As they came closer, Daigo quickly turn to Naruto as he and the others were leaving.

"Wait, you said you would let me live!" Daigo screamed.

"I did. Me, Ototo, and Kurama-chan would let you live… but I never said anything about them. As their Kings, we have to keep our promises. Have a nice trip to Hell." Naruto said with an evil grin.

As he closed the doors form behind, like a herd of hungry piranhas the Hollows attacked Daigo. Naruto, Menma, and Kurama heard the screams of Daigo being torn apart by the Hollows. The brothers and their Fox maiden couldn't help, but enjoyed his painful screams. After the Hollows are done eating him, the Demons chained his soul, and then his soul was drag into Hell. Where he will be tortured day and night for all time, he will never rest in peace for his sins. As well as Konoha and their plotted killers, the brothers will hunt them all down one by one. Naruto then turned to Menma and Kurama.

"Where are we going now, Nii-san?" Menma asked.

"**Yes, Naruto-kun where to next?" **Kurama asked, as she licked her lips.

"Let's take over Hueco Mundo, and make it our own. After all as Kings, we need a new kingdom. And after Hueco Mundo, then we will take Outworld and the Soul Society and after that… the Konoha and Ninjaworld. Heh heh heh… does that sound like a plan?" Naruto asked his brother and their Fox maiden.

"**That's sounds so wonderful, Naruto-kun. Right, Menma-kun?" **Kurama asked.

"Very nice plan, Nii-san. Shell we get going then?" Menma asked.

"Where to my masters?" Dokimaru asked.

"To, Hueco Mundo." Naruto said, as he, Menma, and Kurama stepped back in the carriage.

As they ride the road, a **Garganta** opened. The carriage went though disappearing, as Naruto and Menma have returned to seek their revenge on their killers. They are here, to have their justice and vengeance. As for their love ones, the brothers will return for them. To bring them to a better world for them, a world without those who treated them like Demons. The brothers are not Demons, they are… something beyond Demons…

"_Kaa-chan… Hinata-chan… Baa-chan… everyone… we'll be coming for you soon. So we can bring everyone to a better world for all of us. We will have our revenge… God… please forgive our sins. Konoha will pay, as will those cowards who plotted our deaths." _Naruto thought to himself, as he, Menma, and Kurama left to take over Hueco Mundo.

**That's the end of that chapter. I hoped you guys and girls enjoyed it. Naruto's harem will have about 28 women and Menma will have about 8 or 9. (Not picking favorites.) So anyway tell me what you guys thought about it, please review. Thank you for reading: The Dark Kings. I will update as soon as possible. I also hope you guys are enjoying my stories. **

**My next Upcoming stories: **

**Fox of War: Naruto and God of War crossover and more crossovers. **

**3x3=9: Can't leave him alone: Naruto x Harribel x Neliel x Hinata. A short story and Lemons. Naruto and Bleach crossover. **

**Naruto Make-out Heroes: Lemon story: Naruto x many girls. (Not Sakura)**

**Naruto Make-out Heroes: Lemon story: All around the Anime world edition. Naruto x many Anime girls.**

**Naruto Make-out Heroes: Futa edition. Lemon/Futa story.**

**Wind and Air: Naruto x Korra x Hinata. Naruto and legend of Korra crossover, another short Lemon. **

**The bounds between the sun and the bird of paradise: Ieyasu x Magoichi (Sayaka) a Sengoku Basara Lemon Fanfic. **

**That the list for the upcoming stories, and I you guys will love them. (^_^) Thank you again, and I hope you guys keep reading my stories. And until next time, see ya.**


	2. C-2 Taking Hueco Mundo

**Hi guys, Johnny here with the second chapter of The Dark Kings. I'm surprised how popular it got so, quickly. But I'm happy, but there this guy who trashed talk me on the review, oh well what are you going to do. I'm going to keep writing my stories. And I don't care if one guy hated my story, as long that other people like my stories nothing else matters. Okay let's get started, I do not own anything. **

**XxxxX Hueco Mundo XxxxX **

The **Garganta **opened in Hueco Mundo, the Hollow world. Naruto, Menma, and Kurama stepped out of the carriage to look at the surroundings. Naruto saw a trail of foot steps heading tows Aizen's castle. The brothers and their Fox maiden looked upon the castle.

"Hmm… it looks like someone else is here." Naruto stated.

"It seems so, Nii-san." Menma replied.

"**Well, shell we get going then, Kits?" **Kurama stated.

"Yes, let's get going." Naruto said, as he put on his fox mask, as did Menma and Kurama.

**XxxxX Else where XxxxX **

A young boy named, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends came to Hueco Mundo to save their friend Orihime Inoue. Ichigo is fighting the Cuatro (forth) Espada, Ulquiorra Ciffer. The battle was intense and long going. Ulquiorra used his **Resurreccion Seguda Etapa** (Sword's Release: Second Level).

"Behold, Ichigo Kurosaki… this is the true face of despair." Ulquiorra said.

"…"

Ulquiorra used his **Sonido** to appear behind Ichigo, he used his tail to chock and lifted Ichigo off the ground. Ulquiorra then lifted his right hand to end the battle. Uryu unconscious and Orihime watched in horror what is about to happen to Ichigo.

"This is the end for you… Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra stated.

"Damn it…" Ichigo said weakly.

"**Cero Oscuras. (Black Hollow Flash)" **

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

"That's quite enough of that." Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed and adsorbed Ulquiorra's Cero attack.

"What the?" Ichigo said.

"Who… or what are you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself." Naruto replied.

"…"

"Now then, if you please let the kid down." Naruto said.

"Why should I do that?" Ulquiorra said.

"Because if you don't… **I'll kill you**." Naruto said, as he glared Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra felt overwhelming power coming from Naruto, even more overwhelming then Aizen. For the first time, Ulquiorra felt fear. He then released Ichigo, and took a step back.

"_Whoa… t-this guy's power is… terrifying… it makes the Espada looked weak. It even makes Aizen looked weak." _Ichigo thought, as his sweat dropped.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Ichigo said.

"Now then, Ulquiorra… came serve me." Naruto said.

"W-what did you say?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I said, came and serve me. Became one of my blades of war, Aizen is going to betray all of the Espada. He is such a fool, throwing a powerful warrior like you away. That is why I want you to serve me instead. So, what do you say?" Naruto asked, as he was waiting for Ulquiorra's answer.

"Very well then, my loyalty and trust belong to you from this day forth." Ulquiorra said, as he bowed down to Naruto.

"Good." Naruto said.

"What are you going to do now, my Lord?" Ulquiorra asked.

"My brother and Kurama-chan are already helping you're friends out. Umm… I'm sorry what is you're name, if I may ask." Naruto asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and thank you for helping us. May I ask your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you, Ichigo." Naruto replied.

"Well then, first I'm going to kill Aizen. And after that I'm going to take over Hueco Mundo. Aizen will pay for what he has done to us. I swear it." Naruto said.

"…"

"Where is Aizen anyway, does anyone know?" Naruto asked.

"He's attacking a place called Karakura town." Ulquiorra replied.

"I see." Naruto said.

"Wait, I'm coming too. I got a score to settle with Aizen." Ichigo said.

"The more the merrier." Naruto said.

"Thanks I own you one." Ichigo said.

**XxxxX with Menma XxxxX **

Menma was standing on the after match of a battle. He saw one of the Espada dead, Nnoitra Gilga. He then saw another Espada unconscious, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He also saw an injured Arrancar, Tesra Lindocruz. Menma used levitation to pick up the three Arrancars, and then he made his way back to the castle.

"I wonder how Nii-san and Kurama-chan are doing." Menma asked himself.

**XxxxX with Kurama XxxxX **

Kurama was helping healing Ichigo's friends, along side with Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu.

"**My, my… their injuries are pretty bad. But with powerful healers like us, they will be up and running in no time." **Kurama stated.

"Thank you, for helping us." Unohana said with a smile.

"**It's no trouble at all. After all women have to stick together." **Kurama stated.

"We're just about done, just a little longer." Isane stated.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

In the castle Naruto was looking around, as Ulquiorra was along side with his new master. Naruto like the castle a lot, but there was one thing he didn't like. The one throne that Aizen sat in, it was not even worthy for him or his brother.

"This throne is not even wroth looking at." Naruto said, as he lifted his hand.

"**Burakkhoru. (Black-Hole)" **

A small black ball appeared in his hand, and then it levitated to the throne. The black ball grows bigger, thus destroying the throne into nothingness. Ulquiorra is amazed of Naruto's power. It was nothing like Aizen's power, its way beyond Aizen. Naruto then used lifted both of his hands, to use a different power. Naruto made two new thrones equally for him and his brother, Naruto liked them a lot.

"What do you think Ulquiorra, aren't these thrones just perfect for me and Ototo?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. Fit for you and Menma-sama." Ulquiorra replied.

"Yes, after me and Ototo kill Aizen, well have a great feast. From this day on we rule Hueco Mundo, and after that this first step… we will take more of worlds to come." Naruto chuckled evilly.

"_Naruto-sama… you are truly amazing… and yet terrifying. I want to see how much you and Menma-sama will take over the worlds. And I will stay as you're blade, to do whatever you wish. I will cut down anyone, who stands in your way." _Ulquiorra thought to himself, still begin amazed by Naruto.

"Let's get going, Ulquiorra." Naruto said, as he left to meet Menma and Kurama.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Ulquiorra replied, as he followed Naruto.

**XxxxX back with Menma and Kurama XxxxX **

Ichigo and his friends, now completely healed. Menma and Kurama waiting for Naruto, he then appeared with Ulquiorra with **Soindo. **Everyone ready to go, Naruto looked at the Arrancars that Menma bought along with him. Menma also bought back another dead Espada, named Szayelaporro Granz.

"Who are they, Ototo?" Naruto asked.

"Some Arrancars I found in the desert, I bought them here to see what we should do with them. Well, Nii-san?" Menma asked.

"Hmm… Kurama-chan, can you please stay here and heal those Arrancars, they might be worthy to be our blades of war." Naruto said, as he opened a **Garganta**.

"**Yes, Naruto-kun I'll heal them. Come back soon okay, Kits?" **Kurama said, as she licked her lips.

"We will. Are you ready, Ototo, Ichigo?" Naruto asked.

"Ready, Nii-san." Menma said.

"I'm ready too, let's put an end Aizen." Ichigo said.

"Let's go then." Naruto said, as he, Menma, and Ichigo left to Karakura town to kill Aizen.

**XxxxX fake Karakura town XxxxX **

In the fake Karakura town, Aizen was fighting Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As for the Espada, they were fighting the captains of the 13 court guard squad and the Visored. Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck were fighting, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. Baraggan Louisenbairn and the last of his fraccion Ggio Vega were fighting, Soi-Fon and her lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda. And finally Tier Harribel and her fraccion Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila-Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun were fighting, Toshiro Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. As the battles and fights got more intense, Aizen knew this was taking so long and deicide to end this quick. He then appeared behind Harribel.

"What is it, Aizen-sama?" Harribel asked.

"I'm done with the Espada and the Arrancars." Aizen said, as he pulled out his Zanpakuto to kill Harribel.

"Trying to kill a beautiful blade, like her? You're even lower then I thought, Sosuke Aizen." Naruto said, as he appeared grabbing the blade edge of his Zanpakuto.

Everyone's eyes widen of Naruto appearing out of no where.

"Who are you?" Aizen asked in a calm tone.

"The real question is, how would you like to die?" Menma said, appearing behind Aizen.

"W-who are you two?" Harribel asked in fear.

"Let's just say, we're the ones looking for revenge against this lowlife." Menma stated.

"You should go now, I hate to see a beautiful blade like you getting hurt." Naruto said, while smiling behind his mask.

"Okay then…" Harribel said trying not to blush.

"_Thank you, I'll repay you later." _Harribel thought to herself, as she left to go found her fraccion.

"Now then, let's go somewhere so we won't be interrupted." Naruto said, as he Menma, and Aizen teleported to a different world.

**XxxxX Light and Darkness XxxxX **

Naruto and Menma teleported Aizen with them, between the Light and Darkness where they will kill Aizen for the sins he had commented against them.

"Who are you two anyway?" Aizen asked.

"…"

Naruto and Menma removed their masks.

"You really don't know us, well we know about you… Sosuke Aizen." Naruto said.

"Well, let us refresh your memory. We are the Uzumaki brothers." Menma said, as Aizen's eyes widen.

"Oh, now I see… it seems that you want to kill me. And something tells me, you two know about the Daimyo's plan." Aizen stated.

"Yeah we know thanks to that fat ass pig, Daigo." Menma said.

"Humph, he never did shut up about anything. I guess he's dead, right?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah, after the Hollows torn him apart and the Demons drag his soul to Hell." Naruto said, as he and Menma took off their armor.

"And what makes you think that you two can beat me?" Aizen asked, as he pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Because our hatred is stronger then yours, Sosuke Aizen." Menma said.

"That and we are more powerful then any Godlike being. You will die here and you're soul will belong to Hell, Sosuke Aizen." Naruto said, as he and Menma ready to kill Aizen.

"You two are no match for a God." Aizen said, as he pulled out the **Hogyoku** and **Hollow** **Fication **to turn into his perfect Hollow from.

"We're no match for a God huh? There are no such things as Gods, but we will show you that even a God can bleed." Naruto said, as he and Menma charged at Aizen.

"**You are nothing, but fools." **Aizen said.

Naruto used his shadow clones to charge at Aizen, as Menma disappeared into the Darkness. Aizen flow up, from the ground then used his Zanpakuto to cut all of Naruto's shadow clones. Menma then appeared behind Aizen, he torn off one of Aizen's wings. But Aizen quickly escapes Menma's coming attack, but he failed to see Naruto's next attack.

"**Kage Kusari! (Shadow Chains)" **

Black chains wrapped around Aizen's legs. Then Menma appeared from the Darkness again, thus touring off another of Aizen's wings. Aizen used his Zanpakuto to cut the shadow chains, freeing himself. Naruto then attacked Aizen again, with a head on attack. Naruto punched Aizen, but Aizen move at the last minute. Naruto's eyes changed, glaring at Aizen. He saw what will happen to him if… no, when he loses. Aizen saw his own death by the hands of the Uzumaki brothers.

"**You… You dare to insult ME! ME! I will destroy you once and for ALL!" **Aizen shouted in anger.

Menma appeared next to Naruto, waiting for what Aizen is about to do.

"**Now you die." **Aizen said, performing a** Hado. **

"**Hado 90: Kuro Hitsugi. (The Black Coffin)"**

A black box trapped Naruto and Menma. It will beat them, cut them, and turn the brothers in nothing. Aizen laugh that the brothers thinking that he won, that is the one who is victorious.

"**Ha ha ha! I won! I beat those worthless brothers. I destroyed them! I am a God that will have everything and MORE! I will…!" **Aizen shouted.

"You will die at our feet."

"**What?!"** Aizen said in shock.

Naruto and Menma destroyed the box like it was nothing. They smirked at Aizen, who is now getting angrier. Aizen sweat dropped. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, the Uzumaki brothers never lost their grins. The brothers are just toying with Aizen, to see how strong he really is. The brothers knew that they could have killed Aizen in an instant, but they want to make his death nice and slow.

"Is that all you got, Aizen?" Menma asked mocked.

"It seems that you are the one who is nothing." Naruto said.

"**How did you…" **Aizen said, as he got angrier.

"We're tired of playing around, it's about time we end this. Right, Nii-san?" Menma asked, as he made a hand sign.

"That is right, Ototo." Naruto said, also making hand signs.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!" **Aizen shouted with complete anger and rage.

"**Yami Kusari! (Dark Chains)" **

The dark chains pierced Aizen's hands and feet, Aizen dropped his Zanpakuto. Aizen hanged from the air, Naruto and Menma didn't let him faint from the pain. Menma punched him awake every time he lost conscious, the Heartless and Hollows pulled on the chains torturing him. Naruto and Menma torn off Aizen's wings one by one, then the brothers beat him with their bare fist.

"See? I told you… that even a God can bleed." Naruto said, using his hands like a blade stabbing Aizen in the chest.

"Yes, we won't let you die so easily. We have something to ask." Menma said, as he also stabbed Aizen in the chest.

"…"

"Not talking huh? It doesn't matter we'll find out one way or another." Naruto said, as he put his hand on Aizen's head and read his mind, thoughts, and soul.

"Well, Nii-san?" Menma asked.

"Hmm… I think we are done enough. There is no more we can do to this bastard, but first." Naruto said, as he pierced Aizen's chest to steal the Hogyoku.

"We'll be taking this." Naruto said.

"And you're Zanpakuto too." Menma said.

"W-who are you… a-are you… God?" Aizen asked weakly while dying.

"No… We are his destroyers and your executioners. And we will hunt you down one by one. This is our revenge… this is the end for you, Sosuke Aizen. Have a nice trip to Hell." Naruto said, as he laughed evilly.

"But you're death is not over, as their Kings we have to feed our pets. As for you, Sosuke Aizen… you will make a good meal for them." Menma said, as he pointed to the hungry Heartless and Hollows drooling over Aizen like a feast.

"Let's go, Ototo." Naruto said.

"Yes, Nii-san." Menma replied, as the brothers left Aizen in the Darkness to be eaten by the Heartless and Hollows.

The Heartless took Aizen's heart and consumed it into Darkness. As for Aizen's body and soul, the Hollows torn apart at the former Soul Reaper, they ate him. The Hollows ate everything of Sosuke Aizen, they threw his body around like a rag doll. It was a feast that the Hollows will never forget, they could not wait till their Kings bring them something better. Then she appeared…

"Sosuke Aizen… it's time for you to go to Hell." Ai said, as the Demons of Hell chained Aizen and his soul to be drag to Hell.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Menma XxxxX **

Naruto and Menma appeared in the fake Karakura town, where Ichigo and the Soul Reapers are waiting. The only Espada left was Baraggan, Gin Ichimaru was also there he was amazed that the brothers killed Aizen. The brothers walked over to Ichigo and the rest of the Soul Reapers.

"So, does that mean…" Ichigo said.

"Yes, Sosuke Aizen is dead." Naruto said.

"He was nothing to us, are you okay, Ichigo?" Menma asked.

"I'm fine." Ichigo replied.

"I'm sorry, I know you had a score to settle with Aizen, but we had to kill him." Naruto stated.

"It's okay, as long as he can't hurt anyone else that's all that matters." Ichigo replied.

"So, you two brats are the ones who killed Aizen huh? Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh. But know I can take back Hueco Mundo. I, Baraggan Louisenbairn, the God King of Hueco Mundo!" Baraggan shouted like he was the King of everything.

"No way old man, Hueco Mundo belongs to us. Serve us or die." Naruto said, as he and Menma glared at the last Espada.

"Humph, you little ants are no one to me, I can kill you right here." Baraggan said.

"Come and try it then." Naruto said with a grin.

"You'll regret the choice you made." Menma said.

"You will die here, you little ants." Baraggan said, pulling out his Gran Caida. (Axe of Ruin)

"Soul Reapers, we will handle this." Naruto said.

"Very well then, all Soul Reapers withdraw." Genryusai said.

The Soul Reapers back away from the battlefield. Now no one was in the way of the fight between, the Uzumaki brothers and the God King of Hueco Mundo. The brothers looked at the Espada, knowing that he is nothing to them. So the brothers deiced the make this quick, because they had more important things to do.

"We'll make this quick, Espada." Naruto said.

"We don't have time to waste on the likes of you, Espada." Menma said.

"How dare you! You little ants! I'll kill you two right now!" Baraggan shouted in anger.

"**Respira! (Breath of Death)" **

Baraggan unleashed a large black and purple, smoke-like miasma. Rotting everything it touches, the brothers were in the smoke-like miasma. Baraggan laughed that the brothers, who killed Aizen. They were nothing, but little ants to him. He watched everything rotting away. Baraggan had won this fight, or so he thought.

"Ha ha ha! You little ants are nothing! I am a King! I am a God! I am…!" Baraggan shouted.

"You are nothing."

Naruto and Menma adsorbed the **Respira**. Baraggan was shocked that the brothers serviced the attack, as was the Soul Reapers. The brothers smirked, Baraggan had his turn. So now it's their turn, to kill the God King.

"**Futago Burakkhoru. (Twin Black-Holes)"**

Two small black balls appeared in the hands of the Uzumaki brothers, and then the balls levitated tows Baraggan. The balls got bigger sucking everything, Baraggan did everything he to evade the black-holes. Luckily Baraggan levitate in the air, thus evaded the attack. Baraggan thought he was safe till, the brothers were now right behind him.

"**Goka. (Hellfire)"**

The brothers punched though the God King's chest, Baraggan could not believe it. He looked down to see what looked like fire, this was the fire of Hell itself. The flames were as black as the darkest night, with purple and dark midnight blue embers. The Soul Reapers could not believe their eyes. The brothers kill an Espada like he was nothing. Then Baraggan was slowly fading away, disappearing into nothingness. Before anything the brothers took his Zanpakuto, like they took Aizen's.

"No it c-can't be… how could I lose to such ants… I…" Baraggan said weakly.

"No Baraggan, we will not let you die." Menma said, as he and Naruto lifted their hands to Baraggan.

"Now, Baraggan… became a part of us…" Naruto said, as he and Menma absorbed Baraggan.

The Soul Reapers watched the brothers absorbed the Espada. Naruto and Menma absorb Baraggan into nothingness, the God King of Hueco Mundo was no more. Nothing was left of Baraggan. The brothers felt their powers increased even more, truly the brothers are beyond something than Demons. Naruto and Menma walked over to Ichigo and the rest of the Soul Reapers.

"It is done." Naruto said.

"Thank you for all you're help." Ichigo said.

"It was nothing." Menma replied.

Naruto then spotted Gin.

"Hi, so you were the one who was going to kill Aizen." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes. But you two beat me to him." Gin said.

"I see." Naruto said.

"Yes, but there are no excuses for the crimes that he did." Genryusai stated.

"…"

"Yes, but Gin did what he had to do, to protect the one he cares about." Naruto stated.

"…"

Gin looked over at Rangiku, who looked back. Naruto and Menma knew the only reason Gin betrayed the Soul Society, so he could kill Aizen. Naruto and Menma walked over to Gin.

"Gin, come and serve us." Naruto said.

"…"

"Gin, you can help us reach our goal faster." Menma said.

"Alright, then." Gin said.

"That's good to hear, now then. Soul Reapers, I will take full responsibility for Gin Ichimaru from this day forth. And I swear he won't get into any trouble with us." Naruto stated.

"Very well then, do as you like." Genryusai replied.

"Thanks, old man." Naruto said.

"Shell we get going then, Nii-san?" Menma asked.

"Not just yet. Ichigo, please pull out you're Zanpakuto." Naruto said.

"Oh, alright." Ichigo replied, as he pulled out his Zanpakuto named, Zangetsu.

Naruto and Menma touch Zangetsu. Ichigo felt Zangetsu getting more and more powerful. Naruto and Menma then let go of Zangetsu, and then the brothers spoke up.

"We gave you some powers, you'll need them in the future battles." Naruto stated.

"You are a special kid, Ichigo." Menma said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said.

"I hope we all meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki and Soul Reapers." Naruto said, as he, Menma, and Gin left to Hueco Mundo.

"I do too." Ichigo said to himself.

**XxxxX Hueco Mundo XxxxX **

Naruto, Menma, and Gin arrived to Hueco Mundo. With Kurama and the Arrancars, waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late, Kurama-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, but we got some trophies along the way." Menma said.

**"Oh, you boys and your toys. But anyway I heal the Arrancars like you said, Kits."** Kurama said.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said.

"You the hell are you?!"

Naruto and Menma looked at the Arrancar that said that, it was Nnoitra Gilga.

"..."

"Well, are you going to answer me or not, you fucker!" Nnoitra said.

"We are the new Kings of Hueco Mundo." Naruto replied.

This made the Arrancar's eyes widen.

"The new Kings of Hueco Mundo?" Yammy asked.

"Yes, me and Nii-san." Menma replied.

"Kings? Ha, you two are nothing, but kids!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Nnoitra... you should be careful of what you say about, Naruto-sama and Menma-sama." Ulquiorra said.

"I agree Nnoitra, be careful of what you say." Harribel said.

"Grr... like hell I will." Nnoitra shouted.

"Hey, where is that asshole Aizen anyway?" Grimmjow asked.

"Aizen? Oh, yes him... we killed him and Baraggan too." Naruto said with a smirk, making the Arrancar's sweat dropped.

"Yeah, he and that old King were nothing." Menma said.

"You killed Aizen-sama..." Loly said with fear.

"Humph, that's bullshit! you two killed Aizen and that old frat, yeah right!" Nnoitra said.

_**"He's just begging to be killed, the fool." **_Kurama thought to herself.

Naruto and Menma turned their backs on Nnoitra, to sit on their thrones. As the brothers sat in their thrones, Nnoitra still insulted them.

"You little shits are nothing, but..." Nnoitra shouted till.

"Nnoitra... me and Ototo are not in the mood, for you foolishness. I will say this once and only once... serve us or **die**." Naruto said, he and Menma unleashed overwhelming power causing Nnoitra fell to his knees.

"Ugh..." Nnoitra said weakly.

"It's a simple question, well?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes..." Nnoitra said weakly.

"That's better, now then does anyone else have anything to say?" Naruto asked.

No one answered knowing full well they are no match for the new Kings of Hueco Mundo. The Arrancars bowed to their new Kings.

"Good." Naruto said.

"What should we do know, Nii-san?" Menma asked.

**"Yes, Naruto-kun what should we do now?"** Kurama asked.

"Hmm... well... should we kill Shao Kahn or Orochimaru next?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter, Nii-san. They will die before us anyway." Menma stated.

"Heh... True, Ototo. They will die before us." Naruto said.

**"It will be lots of have to take Outworld, but it will also be fun to kill that snake freak too."** Kurama said, as she licked her lips.

"It doesn't matter... when the time comes... we'll make their deaths nice and slow." Naruto said, as he rest in his new throne.

"Whatever choice you make, Nii-san... I'm with you till the end of our revenge." Menma said, as he rested in his throne as well.

**"Well rest up, Kits. Whenever you two are ready, we'll rise some hell." **Kurama said, she sat by Naruto's side.

_"I like to see how far you two will go."_ Gin thought to himself.

_"You two are truly powerful, Naruto-sama... Menma-sama... that is why I will be your blade of war." _Ulquiorra thought.

_"Naruto-sama... Menma-sama... my life belongs to you two from here on out." _Harribel thought.

_"Heh... looks like things are starting to get interesting. It will be a lot of fun with the new Kings."_ Grimmjow thought.

_"Hueco Mundo is now ours... Aizen is dead. Two down, thousands to go. When we are done resting, we'll kill whoever is next on our road to revenge. After that... Konoha will burn to ashes. But we won't let them die to quickly, their deaths will be slow and painful. We'll build a better world, from the ashes of that shit-hole village. And the children will be taken from those sinners of parents, they will not end up like those bastards who killed us. That is a promise... Konoha... and you cowards who plotted our deaths. We'll be coming for you soon... to end your worthless lives." _Naruto thought to himself, as he fell asleep.

Hueco Mundo belongs to the brothers now. Naruto and Menma took over Hueco Mundo, it was their first step to their revenge. what will be next Outworld or Orochimaru's head? Only time will tell. Something is coming... Death is coming to Konoha... with Hell riding behind it.

**Well that's the end of the second chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. There's still time for the harems of Naruto and Menma. I want you guys to make a choice, who do you want Naruto and Menma to kill next? Shao Kahn or Orochimaru? I'll give you guys a week or two to deice, review or send me a vote. Okay like I said, I will update as soon as possible. Sorry of any errors or misspelling in this chapter. Till next time guys, see ya.**


End file.
